One of the present preoccupations in the motor vehicle industry lies in managing the various clearances between bodywork parts in order to optimize the appearance of the vehicle and the functional effectiveness of said bodywork parts.
The inventors working on the present invention have found that the clearance between a bumper shield and a motor vehicle grille cannot be managed in simple manner.